Marshall Lee the Human
by JawlessMonster
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Marshall Lee turned into a human? Fionna is going to find out soon enough when he gets his "time of the century" Rated T because I'm paranoid. And this story is Fiolee
1. Chapter 1

Fionna the Human sat awkwardly on the uncomfortable red couch at Marshall Lee's house. In her lap was a small hand held recorder. Marshall had told her to wait while he went to the bathroom.

Fionna had been waiting at least twenty minutes. This made her foot twitch up and down in anticipation for their jam session.

The human teen was about to call his name, but she heard his scream first.

She immediately jumped up from her seat and ran to the bathroom door.

"Marshall?"

Silence.

"Marshall Lee!" she yelled.

The door opened and Marshall looked at her blankly.

"Yeah?"

"I-I heard you scream! Like… I dunno, I thought a witch attacked you or something."

He scratched the back of his head, messing up his raven black hair further.

"Um… Bad apples. Now then!" he clapped his hands and silently winced at the movement. "Let's get jamming."

"Ok…" Fionna mumbled skeptically.

As they made their way back into Marshall's living room, Fionna noticed that he was walking instead of floating like he usualy did. She shrugged off this minor concern thinking that vampires can walk if they want.

Marshall picked up his axe-bass and started to absently pluck the low toned strings. Fionna sat on the floor with him to avoid the bone crushing couch.

"So… what kind of song are we doing Marsh?"

He looked up and said, "Uh, I dunno. I guess you just lay down a beat and ill improvise."

"Cool!" Fionna said as she turned on the recorder and started beat boxing.

Marshall strummed the bass, but when he tried to sing, he ended up going into a coughing fit.

Fionna stopped and looked at him with concern.

The vampire cleared his throat and gave her a fake smile. "I'm fine. Keep going."

"Hold on. Are you sick Marsh? I though vampires didn't get sick."

"Cause we don't. I don't. I happen to be immor-" in the minst of his gloating, he coughed again.

"Seriously, what's going on? First youre in the bathroom forever, and you scream bloody murder, now you're acting sick."

"I'm fine, this is just… vampire stuff."

Right after her said this, he sharply gasped in a lung full of air and held a hand to where his dead heart was. After the pain subsided, he looked at her, debating things in his head.

"Ok, well this is vampire stuff but… You need to leave. I didn't think it would get this bad."

"Marshall, what are you talking about?"  
"Just get out of my house Fi! And don't come back for a while."

"No. Not until you tell me what's happening to you and you'll be-"

Marshall gasped and held his chest again. He then took the axe-bass strap off of him and put it on the floor next to him.

"Get out Fi. Now. I'll be fine, it's totally normal."

"MARSHALL LEE YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!""FINE! Just stop yelling!"

He sighed and laid on his back with his hands next to his sides.

"This is just a part of a vampire's…" he gulped nervously. "puberty. I'm going to come back to life for Glob knows how long, and the process tends to hurt a lot, which is why you need to go so I can do this without…" he trailed off.

"Without?"

"Without seeing me scream bloody murder, losing a few teeth, vomit for a while and so on and so forth."

"Uh, wow Marsh. Now I am definitely staying."

"Fionna! It's embarrassing!"

"Well, so was the tampon incident when I first went through human lady puberty-"

"Oh Glob Fionna! We agreed never to speak of that! That was so gros-" Marshall's cheeks looked like two round balloons as he struggled to keep from throwing up on the floor. He quickly ran to the kitchen sink and trew up the color red.

Fionna wetted a paper towel and handed it to him. "Heh, you know… Your puke doesn't spell bad. Like cherry soda or something. Not like Cakes, hers is all smelly and fishy-"  
Marshall covered her mouth and looked at desperately.

"Sorry." She smiled cutely. Then she noticed something about him. On his hands, he didn't have his usual claws. Instead there were perfectly normal (at least to her) fingernails.

He noticed this too and smirked. "Now when did that one happen?"

"Freaky dude."

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically. "You can stay I guess… Just… you know… if you ever tell anyone, I will kill you and feed you to Peppermint Maid."

"Deal! And I knew there was something off about her!"

* * *

**AN/ Disclaimer! I dont oun Adventure Time. There. Now they can't arrest me~**


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall and Fionna sat on his living room floor in silence. Fionna sighed with boredom, "So what happens now?"

"Well I threw up for a while; my heart has beat three times in the past hour I think… I still need to lose my teeth, do the-"

"Wait dude! You're gonna lose your teeth?"

Marshall chuckled and faced her while opening his mouth and touching his two large fangs.

"Not all of them, just these two." Just as he put pressure on them, they both fell out; leaving two streams of blood flowing from his gums.

Marshall only winced, but Fionna yelped girlishly in surprise.

"Ha, what's wrong Fi? Scared of a little blood?"

"N-no! That's just… Uh, gross! Not scary at all, just bloody and… gross, and stuff…"

"Yeah, okay." He grinned sarcastically.

Fionna picked up the two fangs and eyed them curiously.

"Can I keep these?"

"Only If you promise to scare Cake with them." he smirked with two gaps in his teeth.

"Deal! Oh, and what were the other symptoms? "

"Uh... Imagine a corpse coming back to life."

"Wow. Vampire puberty is weeeeiiiirrrrdd."

Marshall sighed and tapped his chin. "We'll need to get food."

"But there's food here. Cherries and junk."

"Fi, I've been eating red food for the past century. This cycle has happened before, and I know I'll want some weird craving. Like... Chocolate ice cream and corn on the cob."

"So where do we go?"

With a wicked smile, he said, "What's Cake making for dinner?"

* * *

"UH-UH! NO _WAY_ FIONNA!"

"Aw! C'mon Cake. You make the best food in all of Aaa!"

"I am not doing any favors for that blood-sucker."

"He doesn't even drink blood, why can't-... Marshall?"

Marshall turned around from their fridge with a mouth full of pickles and vanilla pudding.

Cake's eye twitched and Fionna groaned.

When Marshall casually turned around and started eating again as if nothing had happened, Cake frowned.

"I'm going to Lord M's. Call me when that thing is done with its 'time of the century.'"

"Hey!" Marshall said with his mouth full.

"Come here," Fionna sighed.

She took a wet rag and cleaned the salsa and honey from his face. She then noticed he was sweating. Alot.

"Are you ok Marsh?"

"Yeah. Just kinda hot. But I see how you missed that because you always think I'm hot." he winked.

Fionna's face grew warm, until Marshall looked like he was in pain. He slouched his back against the kitchen counter and then clutched at his heart. Fionna sat next to him, unsure of what to do. She flinched and shuttered at his blood churning scream.

"Ok..." he panted, forcing his words. "My heart... is beating... so... the blood is... flowing."

"Uh, good. Is it always going to hurt?"

"No," he sighed with more ease. "My body will get used to my blood flowing."

He looked up at her and she pushed away his messy black hair, revealing a fair-skinned face. His eyes had gone from blood red to ice blue.  
She gasped and backed away from him. "Y-you're a..."

"Human." he grinned.

"How!"

"Well I wasn't born a vampire."

"But... I saw your memories, you were a demon!"

"Yup." he chuckled at her confused expression. "But every vampire needs to become human to warm up the old body." He said, getting up and leaning his elbow on the counter."

"And don't I look sexy, your practically _drooling_."

Fionna's face grew a delishous shade of red. It made the human teen almost with he could tease her about drinking it. With his feet on the ground, Fionna finaly realized that he was at least a head taller than her. This made her the smallest fraction of annoyed.

"Now then. What to do first..." he mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, what time is it?"

"ADVENTUR-"

He covered her mouth with is hand and sighed in annoyance. After she went quitet, he removed his hand.

"It's... like, twelve-ish."

For the first time, the young adventuress saw not a evil 'I'm plotting something' smile, but a warm one.

He walked to the front door of the treehouse, and opened it. As the sunlight hit his skin for the first time in a century, he sighed.

Fionna was close behind when she saw him laying faced up on the grass, bathing in the welcoming heat of the sun. She laid down next to him.  
"So how long are going to be this way?"

With his hands folded behind his head he mumbled blissfully, "There's no telling. Could be a day, could be a month."

It was quiet for a while, the only sounds were the birds chirping and a light, blowong breeze. Marshall Lee felt himself falling to sleep when Fionna's voice perked him up.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Fionna asked.

Marshall peeked one blue eye open at her. "Tell you what?"

"That you can turn into a human, you butt."

"Oh, I don't know... I really just forgot till it started."

He really had known it was comming, but he didn't want her stressing over the whole 'human mystery.' It's why he'd wanted her to leave so bad when he was changing. But even with his plan of keeping it a secret failing, he had no regrets of her knowing.

_"If only Ashley had been this cool about it." _He thought_._

"So what's on your list of 'human' things to do?"

"Well sunbathing is checked off. And so is eating non-red food. That's about it really, it kinda stinks cause my powers are gone. I guess we could go scare the junk out of Gumbutt."

"Yeah! He'll be so freaked out that you changed!"

"I've got a prank, and I know just how to do it." he grinned evilly.

* * *

**AN/ Hello ^^ I'm still figuring out how to publish stories, so if the spacing and stuff looks weird, I'll take care of it. **

**Please review! It helps the chapters come into my brain sooooo much quicker!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ here it is~ new chapter. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and follows and stuff! 3 it helps my writing so much!~**

* * *

Prince Gumball sat calmly at his gingerbread desk, filing research papers in neat stacks. When the tedious task was complete, he closed his eyes and smiled contently.

"All done-"

"GUUUUMBAAAAAAALL!"

The door to his study swung open, making all of the papers float lazily onto the floor. Prince Gumball looked to see Fionna panting franticly with wide eyes.

"W-what is it?"

"Its the candy people! They saw some scary ghost or something and now they're all freacking out! They might explode if you don't cool them down!"

Gumball gasped and ran to follow Fionna out of his study. Marshall Lee then climbed through and open window and hid himself behind the candy desk.

Minutes later, and with the help of a few candy actors, Gumball had believed that he had solved 'the crisis.'

He sat down at his desk again and began to reorganize his papers.

"Gumbutt~" Marshall chimed.

"Huh? Who goes there?!"

"It's sunny out today~"

"M-Marshall Lee?" Gumball's head swung around back and forth, searching for the vampire delinquent. The whole room was enveloped in sunlight, it was the main reason Gumball liked to relax there.

Marshall then stood up swiftly, slamming his hands on the desk and hissing loudly. Prince Gumball's purple eyes widened and he screamed Lee laughed, holding his sides.

"W-wow! I really scared you good this time." Marshall wiped an imaginary tear and waited for Gumball to speak. His pink brows pulled together in a stern pout.

"What." He said flatly.

"Tada!"

"What."

Marshall Lee's fangless smile faltered. "Is that all you have to say?"

Gumball blinked and shook his head. "Uh... Um... You are... a human? Marshall Lee, the Vampire King is a human. You can come out in sunlight... But you cant fly or use any vampire powers... Good deal! I'm so happy for you!"

Marshall groaned. "I knew you'd find a way to lame it up."

Ignoring Marshal's last comment, Gumball squinted and looked Marshall up and down.

"How did this happen?"

"It's just a thing that happens, it'll be done soon enough."

Fionna finally made her way into the study.

"Look who's showed up!" Marshall said.

"Sorry man, candy people kept asking me to do things on my way up. So how'd the prank go?"

"I scared the butt off Gumbutt."

"I am in the room you know! Honestly, how rude."

Fionna chuckled. "Nice, let's go do some daylight stuff Marsh."

The teen shrugged and followed her out of the study. Prince Gumball got off of the ground and wiped imaginary dust from his clothes.

"I need a new hiding place." He sighed.

* * *

Only two hours had past since Marshall Lee became a human. He constantly found himself trying to float, just to fumble his next step. His axe base was heavy. He was thirsty. He was tired. _How did Fionna do it all day?_

She looked over at him. They had been walking to the Breakfast Kingdom to get more food for Marshall to try. To get there, they had to cross a small desert. Fionna had a line of sweat on her forehead, while Marshall looked like he had been stranded in the desert for weeks. His black hair stuck to his head and he was panting from Fionna's quick pace.

"You ok, dude?"

He waved a hand dismissively, while using the other to hold himself up with his knee. "I'm fine, let's keep going. How far is it from here?"

"Just another mile." She said with relief. "Wanna... Take a break Marsh?"

_'Just another mile?!'_ He thought. Marshall chuckled breathlessly. "No, I want food. It really is just a mile. Come on Fifi."

"Okay..." She said skeptically. "I could always carry you!"

The teen stopped in his tracks.

"Wow, do you really want me to ca-"

"Shh!" He pointed a short distance ahead at a massive scorpion that scaled twice his hight. It looked as if the whole thing were made of bacon. Bacon legs, back, tail, and even a pointed stinger of crispy bacon dripping grease.

The bacon scorpion turned and faced them. Fionna pulled out her sword and ran to the breakfast arachnid, slicing it where ever she could. Marshall wielded his axe base with both hands and charged. His legs were screaming at him to float or stop using them, they burned hotter than ever before.

He used the weight of his axe base and swung it up and over his head. He jumped up with it at the last second, hearing a satisfying _crack_ of the bacon scorpion's head.

The creature's body went stiff and crumpled over. Fionna cheered and fist pumped the air, Marshall let himself fall to the flat, sandy earth. The former vampire couldn't help but laugh; everything _hurt_, _ached_, his muscles _stung To the core. _He was alive.

Fionna rushed over to Marshall. "Aw man, Marsh? Dude, did you go sun crazy on me?"

"No," he laughed. "It's just... _**Woof**_! That was a workout."

"Want some bacon?"

"I'll... Hold off. I'm gonna lie here for a bit."

With a mouth stuffed to the brim with bacon, Fionna sat next to him. Marshall looked up at her. She was a little tired, but over all seemed relaxed and comfortable. He reached up and stole a piece of bacon from her hand. He put it in his mouth before she could snatch it back.

"Hey! Go bring some bacon back!"

"Naaa," he smirked. "I'm bending the gender roles, you bring home the bacon."

"Do you still want that piggy back ride?" She asked in a macho voice.

Marshall clasped his hands together and squeaked, "Oh my, yes please! The ground is so dusty and dirty, I don't want to get my pink shoes and pink pants dingy!"

"Nice PB impression."

"Well you _do_ carry him a lot."

"I guess so... Whatever. I want some pancakes with this bacon!"

"What time is it?!" Marshall said with fake enthusiasm.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" The human girl ran forward with her fists in the air.

"And the fun will never end." Marshall whispered solemnly.

* * *

**AN/ BACON! Yup, this one was short because I'm working on another AT fanfic and plot bunnies come when ****_they_**** please.**

**So yeah, please review! It makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna and Marshall sat in the tree fort playing BMO. The sky was dark and Marshall's head began to bob up and down from exhaustion. Fionna saw this and swiftly made her avatar cut his in half. He didn't seem to notice though, his thumbs moved mindlessly on the controller.

"I win! Eat it Marshall!"

His body jerked upright. "Huh? Ugh, whatever. You got lucky." Marshall yawned, his mouth so wide it strained his jaw and watered his eyes. "Is it cool if I crash here tonight Fi? I can't exactly float home."

Fionna blushed. "Y-yeah, that's fine dude. I'm going to bed, find a place to sleep and there's some blankets in the hallway closet. Goodnight." She climbed the latter that went to her room. Marshall gave a small wave. "Night."

* * *

Fionna snuggled into her warm fur covers. They were wrapped tightly around her frame, radiating heat. Fionna turned over onto her other side... To come face to face... With Marshall Lee...

She didn't react very quickly, still in her sleepy haze. She knew it was him, how awfully close they were, how close their faces were, and they were cuddling. Slowly she woke up, finally realizing that she should care about what was happening.

Her eyes widened and she quietly squeaked. Her thoughts rattled violently in her head.

_"What do I do?! Why is Marshall Lee here?! He is not allowed to be in my personal space! He looks kinda sweet when he sleeps... What?! I gotta get outta here! Now!"_

Fionna carefully shifted backwards, gently sliding his arm from around her waist and untangling their legs. Just as she was about to make her escape, Marshall's unconscious body moaned and reached out to her. His arms snaked around her waist again, and snapped back, bumping her into his chest. He held her tightly like a child with a stuffed animal.

Fionna sighed in annoyance. _"What the glob is he doing?!"_

Marshall wrapped a leg around hers, successfully restraining her from moving.

_"OH GIB GLOBBIT!"_

Fionna growled and reluctantly made herself even more comfortable and warm. Marshall was warm-blooded, and it was freezing outside at night, but did he have to go to her? Marshall mumbled something unintelligible, making his chest vibrate from his deep voice.

"I hate you so much Marshall." Fionna whispered under her breath before falling asleep.

* * *

The young adventuress woke again in her bed. She shifted a little, reaching for warmth. The emptiness around her made her feel disappointed. She cracked open an eye to find that she was alone.

_"Was it all a dream or something?"_

She stood up and stretched with her arms in the air, sighing as her back popped once or twice. She then climbed the latter down to the living room and saw Marshall eating a green apple on ground and watching BMO.

Her eye twitched as she stomped over to him. "Why did you do the thing?!"

"The thing?" He said with a mouth full of apple.

"Last night! Why did you crawl in my bed!"

For the first time, Fionna saw Marshall Lee blush. Though his expression was as cocky as ever.

"Fionna," he chuckled. "It was cold outside, and you had all the blankets. What was I supposed to do?"

"UH, GET THE BLANKETS IN THE GLOBBING CLOSET?!"

"Oh yeah..." He mumbled. "But what's better than body heat?"

"You have your own body heat now!"

Marshall moved closer to Fionna, nose to nose. "Two is better than one Fi." He then jumped backwards, landing on both feet. Fionna saw him wince, and then go back to the same arrogant Marshall Lee.

"You okay?" She asked slowly.

"I'm awesome, just sore from yesterday."

She sort of bought it, he _was_ an excellent lier. He was just... Too happy.

"You're such a wuss! It was only a few miles there and back."

"I was thinking we could go somewhere closer today."

"Like?"

"The Ice Kingdom!"

* * *

**AN/ Sorry for the wait! I'm getting writers block so the chapters might be short. Maybe leave a suggestion of what you would want in the story? **


End file.
